


Estancamiento

by Nakuru



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo en Sotoba parece seguir igual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estancamiento

Megumi odia los días como este, en los que no sopla ni una brisa, el sol brilla con fuerza y la única nube que puede ver está lejos del astro, haciendo que gran parte del cielo sea un incambiable lienzo azul.

Los aldeanos parecen igual que el cielo, inmóviles e invariables, asfixiándola tanto como el calor con sus risas, palabras incultas y temas repetidos.

Es desesperante y la hace querer salir de ahí más pronto que nunca, pero tal como la única nube ella sigue atascada allí.

Por ahora, se dice a sí misma, manteniendo su cabeza en alto y sosteniendo su parasol y rogando porque algo o alguien aparezca pronto y se convierta en el viento que acabe el eterno estancamiento de Sotoba y así ella, tal como esa nube, pueda alejarse de allí.


End file.
